Naruto the Unwilling Robot
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sent to a new Dimension by accident sucks. Being sent to a dimension and losing half your body by accident. Sucks even more. Having freaking scientists for an unknown government place your soul inside of a robot? Meh. Does being a robot make a person any less human? Well, Naruto Uzumaki is going to find that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1 Robot-Naruto

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - (Persona References) I don't own them**_  
 _ **Yes, Naruto's Robot is Designed after a Male-Version of Aigis. The Story Image is Naruto.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Fuck... these... people...' Naruto thought weakly as he looked at the damn scientists who were so busy examing the results of his body. Naruto was a young man of 17 years old, after fighting and beating his friend Sasuke in their final battle and ending the eternal Genjutsu Sasuke had lost control over his Rinnegan and completely accidentally banished a secrely injured Naruto to another dimension.

Fucking Sasuke, fucking all of the shit up just by existing.

He had landed in a not so pleasant place, and he ended up losing a leg and his other arm. He had survived for another full day, obviously, before these people found him and hooked him up to life support. Naruto was in a metal box that was super freezing cold, and he had an oxygen mask over his face. He had tubes in the stump of an arm that he had, and he was being held in place by straps.

They were constantly X-raying him, looking him over, using thier machines to take out his chakra and study it. It was completely unlike the "Aura" this world used, other than the fact his chakra was linked to his soul. To rip out all of a person's chakra was the same as to rip out their soul, and when you ripped out enough chakra you could split part of their memories off and have the chakra become it's own person. Naruto knew from experience that beings with high chakra like himself or a Tailed Beast, could have their chakra seperated from their bodies and have that chakra become a seperate entity.

These people didn't know that, they were just amazed at how powerful the energy that they were taking was.

Naruto was a young man of 17. He stood at a height of 5'5", and he had blond hair with blue eyes. His skin was peach colored, and he had three whisker marks on each cheek. His skin was paled with the state he was kept in, and he lean bodied with lith muscle. His face was his mother's face, so a bit on the feminine side.

Across from the box he was in, Naruto could see what they were creating.

It looked a lot like him, it truly did, in a lot of ways infact. In the last month, they had been doing nothing but creating a robot that seemed to hold similarities to him. The robot stood at the same height as he did, because they were trying to imitate him. It was obviously a robot, something he had seen only once before when Orochimaru made a robot version of him.

The robot had his gentle face, and it had blue eyes and the same shade of blond hair. The blond hair was very messy, but the fake "Skin" on the robots face was the wrong color. It was a shade too light of a peach. The eyes and hair, perfect spot on colors of his own. It had his shape of face, but it lacked whisker marks... since to put those in they would have to rip off some skin... which would show the machine underneath.

The face was the _only_ place with skin.

There were noe ears, only circles on the sides of the robot's head that had fans inside of them. The chin, the neck, and the sides of the head had white covering over them that extended down. The torso of the robot had a white covering that was shaped to look like a shirt with a collar. It had a black tie around it's beck, and near the bottom of the torso there were silver rounded bolts.

On each place where arms connected to torso, there was silver connectors. Visible in those connectors were black protrusions with polished silver/steel coverings. The bisceps of the arms were silve steel plated, and the rest of the arms down to the forearms were covered in a white coating with lines going down them. The forearms were bracers in black, with places where they opened up. The hands were white, with silver fingertips.

The legs were just the same, you could see the black and silver machines that went down into the silver and white legs. The top of the legs were silver, with the rest of them being white. They looked like human legs with their shape, like how the arms looked human in shape. The only wrong thing were the lack of feet, instead they ended with seperated pegs.

The robot looked a lot like him, if it had peach skin covering it's entire body and feet it would look JUST like him, but no whisker marks.

'Naruto... they are opening the robot again.' Kurama's deep voice inside of his mind rang out, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He had watched that robot being built, and it was built with the skeleton structure of a human being in mine. Naruto knew that inside of the chest, right in the center, was an open space for where the power source was going to come from. They needed a power source for it, something that was capable of restoring it's own energy. They were trying to make some kind of machine warrior that could fight for them.

They wanted his chakra.

They learned that when they took out enough of his chakra, that chakra formed the ability to regenerate itself after being depleted. They didn't know that chakra had a mind of it's own just like Naruto in everyway... but they knew that without a body the energy fades even if it regerated.

Naruto could see a machine being brought out, and connected to the machine that he was in.

'Kurama... they are going to kill me to put my chakra into that... thing.' Naruto thought as he looked at a clear crystal orb being placed inside of the machine. They had tried time and time again to do just that. Everytime they got closer and closer to getting an orb strong enough to handle his chakra, with all of the orbs breaking before they could rip out his chakra, AND soul.

'Well, it isn't like the life you are leading now is very... good.' Kurama said, since Naruto was pretty much only being kept alive so that they could experiment on him and take his chakra. Naruto wasn't living a life, he was dying slowly. Naruto didn't fear death, something Kurama had noted rather easily.

He was annoye with how they weren't even asking his permission, then again, they spoke a different language so what use was it to ask?

'Ironwood...' Naruto thought as a person walked up to the glass in front of him. The man was taller than he was, easily over 6 feet tall by a good few inches. He had short, military black hair, and wore an expensive looking white suit. The man had the sides of his hair aged white, and his right arm seemed to be secretely robotic. The man had tried to talk to Naruto, but all Naruto got was his name.

"Get the machine started, if we hurry we can save the boy's life and end his suffering." Ironwood said to the scientists behind him.

When they fond the poor boy dying with his limbs chopped off, and the IMMENSE power inside of him was sensed on radar, they had hurried him into a life support machine. They researched the energy inside of him, trying to do anything they could to save his life. They couldn't clone him, but they had a man who was willing to make robots for them. They had tried their hardest to describe him to the man, and he had made a pretty accurate copy of the body. They then had to redo a lot of the workings of the machine to... fit the new energy.

"The Artificial-Intelligence-Grimm-Inhibiting-System is ready to go, now we just need to transfer his soul and... energy into the EC." A labcoat wearing woman with her back turned to Naruto commented as she typed away on a holographic screen.

"The A.I.G.I.S. will be the first ever anti-grimm robot, can it handle the power?" Ironwood asked the scientists, who nodded there heads.

"We places energy limiters on the to limit the flow of energy from the core to the rest of the body. We left the joints at he shoulders and legs open, and made the exhaust ports at the sides of the head open for that reason. They act as energy releasers so that when the limiters are released, the overflow of energy has exit points." A scientist spoke as they pulled up a diagram on the moniter. It showed arrows pointing to the sides of the head, the shoulders, and the joints at the legs, all pointing to the black and silver parts.

"There is a command to release the limiters?" Ironwood asked, since he was not a scientist half of the time he had no clue what they were doing.

"Only for a set amount of time, to prevent the power from being used against humans. When the time is up, the limiters go back into place, and a total temporary locks are placed on the body." The scientist spoke, and Ironwood nodded. They wouldn't want him unleashing all the limiters, and going on a rampage. It was better he had a restriction to his power, though they couldn't just treat him like a robot.

He would have the mind and soul of a human.

'GUH!' Naruto thought in pain when he felt his chakra start to get ripped out of his body in a very aggressive, painful way. It was like they were literally, and there were, tearing his soul out of his body. They clear orb was glowing yellow now, and the glowing got brighter and brighter with each passing second they injected his chakra into it. It started out weak, until it was like they were seeing a miniature sun with how strong the light was. Naruto's eyes got hazy, and he kept glaring at them.

'Naruto... When you die, I will be reborn in this world instead of our own. I don't know what will happen to me... but I hope we meet again.' Kurama spoke to Naruto sincerely, since they were about to be seperated. Naruto tried to nod, but his body wasn't moving too well. He could feel that Kurama got the message well enough though.

'I knew that only the strongest crystal, enhanted by the Maiden's magic, would be strong enough to hold this energy.' Ironwood said as the heart moniter started to slow down. The transfer process was very quick, though not painless. It went right for the root of the core, and pulled it out from there.

Too bad for Naruto it hurt a lot.

The eyes of the robot started to move around, and Naruto suddenly found himself no longer looking at the robot... but now looking towards his own body. Naruto looked up, and then down. He looked everywhere, but his body was responding to his commands at the moment. Naruto glared and started to figure out how to move the body he was in. Naruto moved and landed on his "Feet", he would call them feet.

He learned how to move on them pretty quickly, his sense of balance actually close to the same as his real body... which was why they used his height for the robot.

"How are you feeling?" Ironwood asked, since language capabilities were implanted into the robot's ability range. Meaning that Naruto would now be able to communicate with them in their language.

"I'm leaving." Naruto spoke as he started to walk out of the room. He had no reason to stay, he owed these people nothing. They did it all against his will, and they took his humanity from him. He owed them nothing, and only the small amount of gratitude for keeping him alive and giving him a body allowed him to not lash out in rage.

He was not without gratitude.

These people must have spared no expense to create this body, which meant that they did put a lot of thought into it. Naruto grabbed a scientist by the back of the neck, and he looked back at Ironwood.

"You are not given permission to leave." Ironwood spoke sternly to Naruto, who held onto the man's neck tighter.

"I leave, or he dies." Naruto spoke, and Ironwood nodded his head. Naruto was bluffing, but Ironwood didn't know that. So, the automatic door opened up, and Naruto started to walk out of it with impunity. He had a hostage, so he would make full use of that fact and get himself out of here.

Naruto looked and he saw a person carrying cloths... so he snatched the clothes from her, and she went running.

The clothes was a simple black blazer and black pants. It would no doubt need some orange before he would like it, but it went well with the white covering on his torso. It would look like he was wearing a shirt under his jacket instead of it being part of him. Naruto put the jacket and pants on, and with cloths on he could almost pass for human again. He could explain the neck and lack of ears as armor and covering over the ears. He could explain the hands as gloves, and the forearms as... bracers. The feet would be hard to explain though, but hopefully nobody looked at feet.

Naruto went into the elavator, before he pressed the button that would take him to the ground floor.

When they got to the floor, Naruto just straight up walked out of the building after leaving a now knocked out scientist in the elavator. Apparently, Ironwood didn't want to risk Naruto killing a scientist so he didn't alert anyone. The guy wasn't dumb, and he certainly had a level head for the most part.

So, Naruto pretty much walked out of the building with nobody stopping him.

Naruto would not allow himself to become _anyone's_ weapon.

 _ **Chapter End!  
No, Naruto will not get a flesh body back, asking me won't change this.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Robotic Red

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Ruby Rose was an intelligent young girl, or rather than intelligent she was very well gifted in certain areas. The girl was a pretty young girl of around 15 years old. She had shoulder length black hair, tipped with a shade of rose red. The hair didn't even extend passed her chin, but it was still feminine. She had pale skin, and her eyes were a bright silver color. She was a girl close to the height of 5'2", and she had a petite body for the most part. Her waist was slim, and she had long legs. She had well formed, lean thighs and she did develop a firm, well toned body with moderately sized breasts and a well devloped rear.

Her attire was a black gothic dress with a red laced up black corset around her midsection, and she had a belt around that with a silver flame-rose on it. On the back of the built was a red weapon with black and small amounts of silver on it. She wore a "combat" skirt with red on the inside of it, and under that was long black leggings that led into black and red shin-high boots with red laces. Over her shoudlers was a long, red, hooded cape.

"I'm... out of ammo." Ruby spoke with a out as she looked at the ammo that was littered all around in the snow.

She had just used the last of her ammo, and now all that was around her were used up shells. Ruby couldn't help but pout to herself as she went about collecting the ammo. The shells were worth something, so she could recycle them, make some money, and then buy more ammo with it while also helping out the world by not wasting her shells. Instead they could be reused at a later date.

Or, she could even melt them down for the metal that they were, and use that melted down metal to forge a second weapon.

Naw, she loved her Cresent Rose, the weapon on her back.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"... The _only_ good thing about this is I can't feel the cold." Naruto said to himself as he walked over the snow without a care. He was never too bothered by the cold anyway, but he didn't even feel it at the moment. Naruto was a Ninja, for him to avoid the military that was chasing after him was child's play. Robot body or not, you could take the soul out of the ninja, but you couldn't take the ninja out of the soul.

Ironwood had been unable to find Naruto, since they hadn't been able to put a tracker on him as of yet.

Not to mention, he was capable of hiding himself away rather easily. He might have lost access to his Jutsu, but they couldn't steal his stealth away from him. They only increased it, now he no longer had a heartbeat and he no longer needed to breath. His internal body sounds were completely muffled to nothing by his outer layer. He didn't make a noise when he was being still, and he lacked a scent. He produced no pheromones, and had no sweat. They couldn't track him through normal methods.

Naruto looked at a stone grave marker that was overlooking the edge of a cliff, and he walked over to it and glanced down at it.

 _Summer Rose_

"I see... this is your final resting place. I might not know who you are, what your gender is, or why this is where you are buried... but I wish you a happy afterlife." Naruto said as he got onto his knees and placed his hands together. He didn't have to know a person to wish them happiness, he wished everyone happiness. Even people who hurt him, which was why he had no plans of seeking revenge against Ironwood.

He escaped, and he planned to avoid Ironwood, there was no need for him to go any further than that.

Well, first he planned on figuring out how to use his new body and release the limiters on it. He knew that there was a Mode that could release the Limiters for a short amount of time, but he didn't know how to use the Weapons his body was equipped with. He knew that his fingers could turn into "Energy Blasters" capable of shooting his Chakra out of the tips of them when they opened up, in the form of bullets that is and possibly beams. He didn't know how to do it, but it was in his basic weapons systems.

He did have an Advanced Weapon System, the information was in his head, but it wasn't set up yet.

He had room for more weapons to be added to his body, inside of his back and inside of his bracers, but for the most part he was stuck with his fingertip blasters and his bare hands.

He was a Taijutsu master, he could do bare hands very well and make them lethal.

"Looks like I wasn't the only person here." Naruto spoke as he looked at footsteps on the ground. He could see one set coming too the grave, stopping, and then they started to leave. Naruto decided that he would follow them, and see where they took him. He could see the bath leading through a dead forest, and he walked through it at a sedate pace. He had no need to hurry, footprints meant people, and people meant that there was a city nearby most likely.

Naruto heard the howling of a wolf in the distance, and his eyes closed, enjoying the sound a good amount.

Wolfs were such majestic looking creatures... and that wasn't a wolf. Naruto could see about 40 feet in front of him wasn't a wolf. Instead, it was a twisted black creature that looked like a wolf standing on two feet. It had a human torso in design, but the rest of it was black wolf with red eyes to it.

 _Beowolf_

Apparently, his head was designed with the knowledge of what this thing was called. It was a Beowolf, and it seemed to not be very friendly with him. Naruto could see it growling at him, and tensing up it's legs. It didn't seem like it wanted to be his friend, obviously. Instead, the thing was looking for the best way to attack him.

"Move along little wolf, I've tackled things a million times bigger than you and come out on top." Naruto told the Beowolf without fear. New body or not, he had faced things far more terrifying than this thing could ever hope to be. It didn't matter that he was weaker than he used to be. The core in his chest never stopped moving, meaning he couldn't use his Sage Mode anymore since his core couldn't collect Natural Energy. He couldn't use Ninjutsu either, since he lacked any Chakra Coils... and he couldn't use Elemental Chakra.

He might have chakra, but as a robot he had no Spiritual or Physical Energy, so no types of Ninjutsu other than pure chakra manipulation.

He had Taijutsu... and unlucky for the Beowolf, he was a master at the Frog Kata and regular Taijutsu. He took up a battle pose, and he taunted with Beowolf with his hand. The thing growled, before it started to rush towards him mindlessly. Naruto dodged using his upper body only when it tried to attack him, before he grabbed it by the arm and locked his legs around it. Naruto pulled his body back, and he snapped the arm of the creature and made it fall to it's knees in pain.

Then he movd so that he touched the ground, let go of the arm, and switched himself so that he had it in a headlock.

*SNAP*

"You should have backed off." Naruto told the creature as it fell to the ground, dead, with it's head twisted so that it was backwards. It's body started to turn into black vapor, before evaporating rather quickly completely. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but it wasn't the freakiest thing he had ever seen.

That still went to Orochimaru spitting himself out of his mouth.

Naruto continued on his way and followed the footprints in the snow. Naruto looked to see that there was a red dot in the snow a good distance away. He went towards the dot, and as he got closer he could see it was a girl on her hands and knees, looking through the snow. She was wearing a long red cloak over her body, and the quickly vanishing corpses of over 30 Beowolfs were all around her. Naruto's eyes saw that she had something on her lower back, and his pupils started to analyze... take it apart and he could see the layout of the entire weapon and how it was put together in front of him.

 _High-Caliber Sniper Scythe_

"I know there is one more around her somewhere." Ruby said as she crawled around on the ground, looking for the last shell. She had completely emptied her entire supply of bullets, so she knew exactly how many she had. She had one more to find, and then she would have them all found. Then she could get enough money for them to buy a full clip of ammo, of course that would mean she was going to pay for a second clip with her own money... but it helped her in the long run.

Naruto looked and he saw a shell on the ground, and he bent over to pick it up, ignoring the upskirt view he could have since he was behind the girl.

"Looking for something?" Naruto asked, and the girl jumped into a standing position with her back still turned to him.

"Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked in shock, and Naruto showed her the shell in his hand. Naruto tossed it to her, and she smiled when she caught it. "Thanks..." Ruby spoke a bit more awkwardly now that the shock of him appearing left her system.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Pro Hero at your service." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face. Thankfully, they have him the exact same facial structure so his grin was the same as ever. She smiled at how friendly he was being, since the aura he gave off was so warm and comfortable. Warmth radiated off of him, and not heat but the kind of warmth you felt with your heart.

"Ruby Rose... What are you doing out here?" Ruby asked him as she looked over him. He was certainly not dressed for the cold. She could see something over his ears to protect them from the cold, and something going up his neck and over his chin. Maybe he was wearing thermal cloths under his regular clothes. She wondered around his hands though, since they seemed to end with dark gray tips on the fingers.

'Looks like she hasn't noticed I'm a robot because of the cloths.' Naruto thought as he thanked the fact he had taken the cloths from that person. It helped him, because they were unable to put fake skin over his entire body. With the openings at his shoulders and legs, and the style of body he had, skin was something that was impossible to place over all of him.

"Hello?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked in her eyes (He was only 3 inches taller than her).

"I don't really have a place to go, might as well explore." Naruto mentioned without making himself seem crazy.

"Well, I was visiting somebody. Where did you come from?" Ruby asked, since she could see that he was wearing a student's uniform from one of the combat schools. It certainly wasn't Beacon, since she had seen that uniform before. It might be from Haven, Shade, or possibly Atlas Academy.

"I don't really know... I just kind of got here." Naruto admitted, since he didn't know where he had come from. He had a map of the Kingdoms in this world, but he didn't have a a feature that told him where he had started out. He just knew that he had hitched a ride on some kind of flying machine, in the cargo, and jumped out of it when it felt about right for him to do.

He landed not far away from here, and he started to walk in a random direction.

"No home hmmmmm." Ruby hummed in thought for a moment, like she was thinking about something.

"I was thinking of going to Vale though, since it seems like it would be nicest... location-wise." Naruto mentioned, since on his map Vale was the Kingdom that was closest to forest area. He grew up in a forest based village, so to him that would be the best place to make his home. It would be the closest to what he lost. It would ALSO be the best bet for finding Kurama when the Chakra-Monster regained physical form.

Kurama knew he would go for a forest area, and would head towards one himself in an attempt to find Naruto again.

"What a coincidence, I am from Patch. I live super close to Vale, AND I was heading back to Vale myself!" Ruby exclaimed, like it was some shocking piece of information. She didn't seem to get the fact that people really only lived in the 4 Kingdoms. Living outside of one wasn't really a good option most of the time.

"Good to know." Naruto deadpanned at her.

Hey, he was a robot now, he didn't lose his personality. His memories, personality, and soul were all imprinted into his chakra. When they had taken his chakra, they had taken all of that as well and put it in the body of a machine.

"... Yeah..." Ruby said and she started to walk, and Naruto walked next to her with his hands in his pockets for no reason. With the snow on the ground, Ruby wouldn't see his lack of feet if he didn't make his steps obvious. "It is... cold outside right?" Ruby tried to start up a conversation with Naruto.

She failed.

"I don't really feel it." Naruto commented, since he had an internal heating system that was currently running. Well, honestly it wasn't a heating system. The cold just slowed his movements, and Naruto was goofing around with the systems that he had. He was a pure combat robot it would seem, so his body had been giving a few internal systems.

One was the Anti-Magnetism System, which heated his body up to a high temperature so that he could negate magnetic fields being used on his body. Naruto couldn't let the system run for too long, because he learned very quickly that the temperature his body went to when he did this was 540 degrees celsius.

It would be obvious he was hotter than a human body when snow started to melt and steam by coming in contact with him.

Naruto needed to find a good mechanic that could put a Heating System inside of him without messing everything else up.

Naruto turned off system and looked towards Ruby and how she was pouting.

"Lucky, I am freezing my butt off." Ruby admit as she wrapped her cloak around her body. Naruto laughed at her, since this was a good side to not feeling the cold. He wasn't going to make a fool out of himself shivering.

"Ha, well then... I would give you my jacket... but I..." Naruto started to say, before he noticed there were cracking noises going on underneath them.

"That does not sound good." Ruby said as they looked at the ground. The snow was starting to disappear when it became wet, and the reason it was becoming wet was because they were currently standing on top of a frozen lake. The lake was covered in thick, cold ice that was covered in a thick layer of snow. It was fine most of the time, since nothing heavy enough ever really stood on the ice.

Now it was cracking, and water was going to the surface.

"This is going to suck." Naruto stated deadpan when the cracks started to get much bigger, and they started to run over the snow and ice that remained. Ruby vanished in rose petals, though Naruto's eyes kept track of her speed, and she appeared on the outer edge of the iced water. Naruto jumped, and his jump destroyed the ice. When he landed, he landed a few feet away from Ruby.

"... We live!" Ruby shouted out dramatically as she fell to her knees.

*Crack* - *Splash*

Naruto watched as Ruby accidently moved and went on top of ice, before it shattered and she took a resfreshing rip in water cold enough to freeze a person. Naruto would have went to help her out of the water... but he was a robot. He did not know if he was capable of swimming as of yet, so he was pretty sure they would both sync.

"You dead?" Naruto asked, before Ruby came out of the water, soaked to the bone and shivering like there was no tomorrow.

"Nope... but now slowly dying." Ruby barely managed to say through shivers. Naruto groaned to himself, because he knew exactly what he had to do to help her out.

She needed dry clothes or she might die from the cold.

Naruto started to take off his own clothes, knowing that he didn't need them and he had nothing to hide. Ruby was shocked when she saw what he was doing, before she saw what was hidden underneath his body.

"Here... We are close to the same size, they should fit you." Naruto said as he turned around after giving her the clothes.

Reveal he was a robot, or allow Ruby to die.

The answer was obvious.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto met Ruby right at the end of the Red Trailer.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **If anyone wants to do a "Reading" of this story, let me know over PM.**


	3. Chapter 3 Robo-Red

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I will not make him like Genos. I will not make him like Ironman.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"1010010 01110101 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101" Ruby said to Naruto as she sat in a nearby hole in the cliff so that her cloths could dry out. She was wearing's Naruto's clothes at the moment, something that left Naruto without anything to wear. Ruby had been unable to say a single thing since Naruto gave her his cloths, partially because she was embarassed that she was only wearing his cloths and nothing underneath, and partially because she didn't know what to say.

Naruto's body was currently operating at higher temperature thanks to his Ant-Magnetism System.

She could feel the warmth, literal heat, that was radiating off of his body and keeping her warm from a safe distance in front of her. He was blocking off the cold wind from the cave entrance, and with her cloths laid out on the ground between them they were getting more dry as well. Overall, despite how she had been cold and wet, she was dry and warm now despite the fact the snow had started again.

She could do without her bra and panties being on display to dry though.

"... What?" Naruto asked in a confused tone, and Ruby turned red when she realized that what she had said had not translated to Naruto.

"I said "Ruby thanks you" in binary code. You know... robot language." Ruby told Naruto in a small voice. She shrank into his cloths to hide half of her embarassed face. Naruto didn't look too amused with her.

"As cool as it is you know binary code... you already know I speak english." Naruto told her with his eyebrow twitching.

"I realize that... So... you are a robot." Ruby commented to him as she looked over his sleak design with her eyes showing some appreciation.

The sleek design, built to maximize power, without losing speed or flexibility. The way the joints at the shoulders and hips were exposed. The bolts at the arms and hips to keep the arms and legs connected to the torso. The exhaust fans at the sides of the head, which seemed to be more than just exhaust fans. The sly way that the hands hid inside of them energy guns. The forearm guards, and even the arms, with the ability to be enhanced at later time with updated materials.

He was like a boy AND a living weapon at the same time!

"Yes, I am a robot. You don't seem to be all that freaked out." Naruto mentioned to her, and she laughed a little.

"Honestly... I am kind of excited. I mean, a robot boy? That is SO cool. I really love weapons, and like most of your body is a weapon. So you are like a boy, and a weapon. It is so cool, I mean I would love to see how your insides work!" Ruby gushed over his body. She was a weird girl, instead of liking boys, she liked weapons. She loved machines, and she loved anything that was a weapon.

'This girl has a fetish.' Naruto thought to himself deadpan.

Even he could see the girl had a screw loose for weapons, and while he didn't like the term being applied to him... she wasn't wrong. His body was a literal weapon, with his shinobi training he could bring the most out of this body. She was gushing over his body. Naruto opened up his arm, and showed the mechanics inside of it. Several sections of his arm opened up, as well as his forearm guard. The glowing yellow circuts for energy were showing, as well as some other things he didn't get.

"Ooooooh, super aura conductive metals turns into thin wires, wrapped around each other like muscles or spider threads, increasing their strength over 1000 fold!" Ruby gushed as she looked into his arm. She didn't touch him, since his body heat at the moment was hot enough to blister her skin. She was looking from a distance close enough to be only slightly affected by the heat.

A strand of the suber metalic fiber was strong enough to slice through metal, and it was wrapped around over a thousand more fibers to increase their durability and the strength they conducted the energy.

The arm had three sections with this cords of wires.

"I have no clue what you said." Naruto admitted with an amused tone. She was really interested in his arm now.

"With how this is set up, and how the fibers are coiled... a single cord is tightly compacted and properly woven together for maximum strength. You have three of these super cords set up going into each arm... and in the middle of them is a long, dense section that acts as a bone." Ruby said as she analyzed his arm. There was a LOT of empty space in his body, she suspected that the parts of Naruto that made his body move were actually the fibers and how the bright yellow energy moved through them.

That, or most of his important systems were located in his chest, which controlled everything. That, or they were in his shoulders, and the ones that controlled the legs were in the exposed hips.

"Still not getting it." Naruto said to her, and she grabbed her weapon. She unfolded it into a huge scythe larger than her own body.

She swung it down with all of her strength, and slammed it into his arm, right against the inside of them. Ruby was knocked back, and Naruto's arm jerked, but he got no damage from the attack. Ruby lookd impressed, and she folded her scythe back up and set it down.

"Those energy... things are super strong. They are super dense. It is like spider silk, but instead of silk it is like a metal form of that. Then take the metal-silk, thousands of threads, and spin them together tightly. You have a super durable 'muscle' system." Ruby said to him, and Naruto's arm closed up. The plates lined up, before tightly securing themselves. The bracer on Naruto's arm closed as well, and Ruby pouted.

She wanted to keep looking.

"Cool, so you are good with making and fixing weapons right?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"I made my own. Cresent Rose here is my baby, you are a cute weapon, aren't you sweety?" Ruby gushed over her own weapon, kissing it and holding it to her cheek. Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"You done?" Naruto asked when Ruby did her name proud and turned her name's shade of red. Naruto rolled his eyes again, before he leaned on his side. He turned off his heating system, the anti-magnetism system, and allowed himself to begin cooldown. Being over 1000 degrees fahrenheit was way overkill when it came to heating things up in the cave. It would take his body several minutes before it got down to a tolerable temperature for others.

"... Yes?" Ruby spoke, but sounded unsure if she was going to stay that way.

"Can you fix a robot?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"I can not. I'm not really experienced with robots like you. Maybe some of the mass-produced ones, but not a unique one. Your insides are WAY different than any other robot I have seen. Give me time, and I could figure it out... but I COULD add things like weapons." Ruby noted with a sure tone of voice. Naruto had a lot of open space inside his arms from what she could see. It also opened up at his command, so it would be easy for her to fill those empty spaces, and connect them intimately into his body so that he could control them.

With how compression technology worked, there was a lot she could do with his body. She could add rocket launchers, machine guns, scythes, miniguns, gatling guns, a high-impact sniper, pretty much anything. She could fit a lot of things inside of him, but it would take time to build them, figure out how his body worked, and then attach and integrate them into his workings.

"That sounds... okay. You're clothes are dry now, by the way." Naruto commented to her as he touched them and felt how dry they were. They were also warm and toasty from being so close to him.

"Oh, thanks!" Ruby said as she started to unbutton his jacket, before he turned around and looked outside of the cave as she changed.

"Sheesh, warn me." Naruto lectured her with a biting tone. She had almost completely disregarded the fact that he was there. It was like that he was a robot, she viewed him as less of a man, and more of a weapon.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot you have emotions... Wait, as a robot do you even feel romantic feelings?" Ruby asked him a rather personal question, and Naruto frowned.

"Yes, and do like girls. I have a soul, and the mind of a man." Naruto told her, and she tilted her head as she got dressed. She was young, but she understood basic biology, and she was pretty sure Naruto didn't have something important.

"But you can't do things like sex..." Ruby said to him, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Do lesbians have sex, despite having no penis? Yes, they do. Do sexual aids exist for those lesbians? Yes. Can a woman be pleased by skilled fingers, and a good tongue? Hell yes." Naruto said harshly to her. Sure, he wanted to be able to have sex, but it was NOT like it was all that important. If he wanted a child, he could damn well adopt one.

There was a child out there, without parents, like him as a kid, that would love to be adopted. Naruto would love to be the one to adopt that child, and give them the love he never got as a child.

"You have a tongue?" Ruby asked, because that sounded rather... weird to her. Who gave a robot a tongue, and for what purpose?

"Yes, I have a tongue, see?" Naruto asked her, and he showed it to her. His tongue looked just like a human one, only there wasn't any taste buds on it. It also didn't seem to be wet either, or have any veins on it.

"So, you can eat things... Why?" Ruby asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"I can't eat or sleep, the tongue is merely to make my mouth more human. I don't have lungs or a stomach... or any internal organs really." Naruto mentioned after a moment of thinking. He could swallow things, but he had no idea where they went, or if it was wise for him to do. He did have a pocket inside of his body, but that was for storing air. It was air that he would use to give a person mouth to mouth.

It was one of the systems he had that resolved around helping other people who needed air underwater, or choking victims.

"I'm done changing." Ruby told him, and Naruto stood up and got ready to leave the cave. Naruto picked his cloths up off the ground, before he started to put them back on himself. Ruby saw his body without them, but he would prefer it if other people were not knowledgable about his body's true nature.

"Good, oh great now my clothes smell like... strawberry?" Naruto commented as he smelled his clothes.

"Your nose works... again, robot... so why?" Ruby asked as she looked at his nose. She couldn't find a reason why he had it. It seemed like it was more of a weakness than a strength, since people could fart around him.

"My tongue can analyze chemicals, and my nose can detect smells. I didn't build this body. I haven't been on very long." Naruto informed her. He was still learning about the body. He was just figuring things out.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my family, they would _love_ you." Ruby changed the subject, and Naruto looked at her like she was an idiot.

To be fair, she was 15.

" _Hey guys, look, this is a robot I met in the woods._ Yes, that will go over really well." Naruto turned her idea down as soon as possible. He was not interested in doing things like that anytime soon. He didn't want what he was to become public knowledge if he could help it.

"You seem like a nice robot though. I think you would be the only boy my dad would be okay with me hanging out with." Ruby said, knowing that it was mostly the lack of penis he dad would be okay with. No penis, no pregnancy is how her dad would think of it. He never really liked his daughters hanging out with boys.

"Sorry, but I am..." Naruto stopped when he stopped and thought about it. "You know what, sure." Narutuo spoke, changing his mind.

"Awesome, now my awesome new robot friend is coming home with me! Hey, do you have a robot name, or just Naruto?" Ruby asked him, wondering about her new friend.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki... but my Model Name is A.I.G.I.S... or Aigis." Naruto gave away the information. It wasn't like it hurt him to tell her that. He did have information on another model of Sentient Android being built. He was the first, while the second was in the building stages at the moment.

"Ooooh, what does it stand for?" Ruby asked with nothing but awe in her eyes.

"Artificial-Intelligence-Grimm-Inhibiting-System, I am the first of the Anti-Grimm androids who have a soul. The other one is the P.E.N.N.Y. or Penny, but she is still being built. I think they might not make her as strong as me though." Naruto noted with a grin on his face. They were going to make that girl weaker than him for a good reason.

They had been utterly unable to stop him from leaving their base when he wanted to, so to make sure not to make the same mistake twice, they would make sure she was either weaker, or that she had a weakness they could use.

"Penny... so you have a sister?" Ruby asked him, and Naruto looked conflicted about that.

"Same creator... so... maybe. I guess it depends on how Penny views me when she is finished. I have so much information built into my memory... but I have no clue what it all is." Naruto spoke, since when he became this... robot his mind was slowly being implanted with all sorts of data. Maps, Grimm data, teacher data, school data, and even data on something called a "Maiden" if that meant anything.

It was a lot of information to get used to.

"Hot!" Ruby shouted when she tried to hold his hand to comfort him, but only ended up getting burned in the process.

"Careful, I am the hottest man alive." Naruto joked with Ruby, and she showed that she had light burns on her hand. She was lucky her hand had been so cold, otherwise she would have instantly been given a second degree burn from touching him. He still had another minute to go before he reached safe temperatures.

"Literally." Ruby commented, and Naruto raised his hand up.

"High five!" Naruto shouted out with the most excited look on his face.

"YEAH!" Ruby shouted out, instantly forgetting about how hot his body was. She high fived him, before he eyes widened and she pulled back. "OW!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed at her, and she glared at him.

Worth it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Being a Robotic-D

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Installing... Systems... Status Updates." Naruto spoke in a dazed state as he laid across the ground, being dragged by a struggling Ruby into her home. It was hard, because Naruto wasn't even aware of what was going on at the moment. His CPU was being filled with information on which systems were up and running, and which were going to take time before they were fully integrated into his mind. Naruto's blue eyes had turned black, with a small amount of green at the bottom showing the progress the updates were making.

"Arg! You... are... HEAVY!" Ruby shouted out as she tried to get him up a step, but he weighed a LITERAL ton. Ruby would not be surprised if Naruto weighed 2000 pounds with how dense the metals in his body were. Of course, since Naruto's fiber-metal muscular structure was made of the same metals he didn't even notice his own weight.

It sucked for her to try and get his butt into her house before anyone else got home!

"Cooling System Update... 5% complete." Naruto spoke out loud, and Ruby looked annoyed that he had one of those systems and didn't use it to cool himself down before she touched him.

"Gah! Move, you lazy jerk!" Ruby grabbed Naruto by the legs and tried to pull him into the house that way. She was red in the face from the effort it was taking to do all of this, and Naruto was lucky she wanted so badly to tinker around with his body or else she wouldn't put up with this.

Ruby let go of Naruto, before she stormed off into the house, and seconds later she came back with a toolbox. Unbuttoning Naruto's jacket, before showed the main parts that connected his arms and legs together. She opened up the ones on his legs, before she looked at it for awhile. Putting the right tool for the job into place, Ruby started twisted it to the right and heard a click.

Naruto's right leg disconnected from his body, so she repeated the process with his left leg until Naruto had no legs. Ruby picked up the legs, which still weighed a lot, before she carried them into the house first and set them down next to the couch.

"Cooling System Update... 15% complete." Naruto spoke after a moment, and Ruby gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"I am SO taking you apart for this." Ruby commented as she undid the same connections on his arms, and off they came next. Ruby picked up the disconnected arms, before she carried them into the living room and set them next to the couch with his legs. Ruby walked back towards Naruto, before she stuck the tool underneath the base of the collar and she looked around under it.

There it was, the piece that connects Naruto's head to his body. She undid it, and even though the head was unplugged, the eyes did not turn off. She carried Naruto's head into the living room, before she placed it on the coffee table. She smiled to herself, now she wouldn't have to listen about the-

"Cooling System Update... 25% complete." Naruto's head said, and Ruby looked awed at that, her anger forgotten for the moment.

The head still had power, even though it wasn't connected to the body! Amazing!

"Okay, that is just cool." Ruby commented as she started to drag the heaviest, but now not as heavy, part of Naruto's body. Ruby placed Naruto's body on a scale in the room, wondering how much his torso really weighed. She stacked the other parts on top of the torso as well, and the scale started to read the weight.

 _770 Pounds_

"... I guessed that wrong, way off a ton. Well, better start putting him back together." Ruby said as she got down on the ground and started to move the pieces back into their original places. The arms were the easiest to get back into place, actually everything was easy to get back into place. They just snapped back into place, before automatic locks kicked in and locked them into the correct spots. She heard a spinning sound come from inside of him, before a soft clank.

She put his head back into place, and with that she now had a fully... updating Naruto on the couch.

"Cooling System Update... 50% complete." Naruto spoke when she finished putting him back together, and his eyes were halfway green at the moment. She looked around the room, and she tried to think of something to bide her time with until her family got home.

"You are lucky that you have a valid excuse mister." Ruby threatened Naruto, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

'Shows her, I'm just fucking with her.' Naruto thought to himself, since he was still able to move his body. He just chose not to move it. He learned quickly that while he was updating, he couldn't control anything but his basic movement features. He couldn't open anything up, or start any systems like the Anti-Magnetism System.

He really was Updating, but he was capable of movement still.

*Bvvvvvvvvvvvt*

"Ah, it felt good letting that out though. Glad he isn't awake to hear that." Ruby said as she grinned to herself. That was a long fart, a deep fart, that she had been hoping nobody would hear her doing.

'Aaaaaaand, recorded.' Naruto thought to himself, since he could now playback her fart whenever he wanted to. "Cooling System Update... 65% complete." Naruto commented when he noticed he reached a good amount higher than before.

"Uh... Systems Update status check?" Ruby asked, wondering what was left after the Cooling System Update.

"Cooling System Update... 75% complete. Other systems being updated. Hand-Drill System, Finger-Blaster System, Orgia Mode, Heating System, Dust Management System, Underwater Combat System." Naruto said, and the last part he actually said against his will. ruby had actually activated a manditory speak function he had no control over. By asking what he had left to update, while he was updating, he had no choice but to honestly answer the question.

Well, at least Naruto would finally figure out how to use the weapons on his hands... and considering how Orgia Mode was the ONLY thing that said "Mode" he figured that was the way to remove the basic limiters on this robot body.

"Oooh, so there IS a Heating System... and not just a Anti-Magnetism System. It also seems he is waterproof." Ruby noted when she heard the last system that was going to be updated.

"Cooling System Update... 100% complete. Starting Hand-Drill System Update... 0% complete." Naruto said, and Ruby grabbed her hair and screamed out.

She hated it when things had to update!

"This is so annoying!" Ruby shouted out, since this was like the second most aggravating thing she had ever had to deal with. It was even worse than-

"Hellooooo, I'm home!" A loud voice called out, and Ruby's eyes widened as she threw a blanet over Naruto. She covered him with pillows as well, before jumping on top of him. He had sunken far enough in the couch because of his weight that was it believable.

'I should fuck with her.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh, hey Yang..." Ruby said as she saw her sister come into the living room. Yang was an attractive girl, actually the same age as Naruto was, or close to it. She had long wavy blond hair, and a beautiful face to go with it. They shared some facia features, but not a lot, and Yang had pale skin, though darker than hers. She had lilac colored eyes, and she was much more... sexually attractive than Ruby was. She had a slimmer waist, longer legs, a tighter butt, and her breasts were larger. She showed off her body, with a skimpy yellow top only barely made decent by a brown leather jacket that didn't cover her stomach.

She had tiny booty shorts in black, and a hip cape over her butt. She had long boots in brown, and wore orange socks with a purpel sash over one leg. On her wrists were two yellow bracelets, her weapon. Around her neck was an orange scarf, and she wore two black gloves for combat.

"Oh, hey Ruby. You relaxing before Dad comes home?" Yang asked as she sat in the chair and turned on the game system.

 _Ninja Destroyer EXTREEEEEEEEME!_

'Ninja... destroyer... extreme... oh HELL no!' Naruto thought as he jerked back into a standing position and shocked the fuck out of Yang. The girl flipped out and looked like she had zero idea what was going on. That was true though, since she had no idea who Naruto was or what was going on. "Updates Complete! I'm going to wreck you!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed a finger at Yang.

"Oh, you wanna go!?" Yang yelled right back at him.

"Waaaaaaait, Naruto! Ninja Destroyer Extreme is a video game! Yang, this is my friend Naruto. He is an awesome robot!" Ruby said as she opened up Naruto's jacket and showed the parts on his arm that was mechanical.

"I am still confused and angry!" Yang yelled, since that was not enough explaination for her to stop being confused or angry. Infact, it made her even more confused and more angry. "I am MORE confused and angry!" Yang yelled as she pointed at a now calmed down Naruto.

"Hi..." Naruto said as he waved at her, and he raised his hand up into the air. "High five!" Naruto shouted out with a grin on his face.

"High five!" Ruby shouted out too to show that Naruto was friendly. She went for it, before Naruto grinned widely.

"Hand-Drill..." Naruto said, and his hand started to spin so fast it looked like his hand was an actual drill. The side of Ruby's hand got smacked, and she yelped and pulled it back.

"Ow! Why do I keep falling for that!?" Ruby yelled at herself, and Yang started to laugh when she watched the comedy playing out in front of her. She could see that the two were friends, which was all that mattered. It took Naruto pranking Ruby for Yang to realize the two of them had formed a friendship.

"Because you are stupid." Naruto told her, and she glared at him. Naruto turned on his Anti-Magnetism System and charged up a lot of heat in a short few moments. Naruto then turned it off before anyone could notice it.

"I am not stupid!" Ruby yelled in frustation.

Naruto changed his expression to super-excited and happy, before he raised his hand up.

"Yeah, you are super smart! High five!" Naruto declared quickly, and his excitement infected Ruby and she forgot all about why she was angry. She raised her hand up and slammed it into Naruto's hand.

"Yeah! HOT!?" Ruby shouted out as she jumped back and landed on the floor, holding her stinging hand.

"You fell for that... twice..." Yang commented with a dull tone as she looked at her sister rolling on the ground.

"This is the 4th time I have done that to her." Naruto informed Yang with a sly grin on his face. Yang cracked up and she raised her hand up.

"Dude, that is awesome. High five." Yang said, and Naruto looked at her like she was retarded. Naruto did high five her anyway, and Yang soon remembered why Ruby was on the ground. "OUCH!?" Yang shouted as she landed on the ground after jumping over the chair.

"Ha..." Ruby laughed as she pointed at Yang.

"Yeah, she isn't so smart. High five for being the smart one." Naruto said to Ruby in a truthworthy, calming voice as he offered her his hand. Ruby went to high five him.

Her eyes widened, but it was too late, her hand was in motion.

"HOT!?" Ruby screamed as she was on the ground again moments later. Naruto looked at both systems like they were stupid.

"You give blonds a bad name... and you are just too adorable." Naruto said as he pointed to the two girls.

At least he knew this seemed to be a family trait.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Robo D and the Dad

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How... for a robot you got a really sexy body." Yang commented as she saw Naruto without clothes on. It honestly didn't even matter if he wore the clothes, the clothes were just for the purpose of making him appear more human. He could truly pass for human when he wore clothes. He could easily lie and say he liked to wear gloves, or he had fancy ear guards on. It would be harder to explain the lack of feet, but Naruto quickly learned from Ruby that the lack of feet is something that has to do with a sense of balance.

He was designed with a focused center of gravity, and the shape of his feet were made to perfectly fit that, and allow him to make the most out of his body.

Like a mountain goat, his foot shape allowed him to move more precisely, and with far more balance, than with human feet.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he raised his hand up to high five Yang, who looked at his hand for a second, and she looked in his eyes.

Would she fall for it?

"Fool me once, shame on you... fool me twice, shame on me. Ruby, what are you even doing?" Yang asked when she looked behind Naruto and saw Ruby. Their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was a teacher at Signal, so he would sometimes stay later so that he could set something up for the next day. Sometimes he stayed later just to complete some work, grade some tests, or just because he didn't have a reason.

Today, he was picking up Zwei at the vet.

"I am taking designing a weapon... I am thinking back-mounted rocket launcher. It will fold in on itself and attach to a retractable arm that will fit in his back." Ruby commented as she scratched the back of her head. She knew that a rocket launcher would take awhile to design and build. She had the metal, the parts, but she needed to see how it would work and design a way to compact the weapon into a super small size when it needed to be stored away.

A size that would allow her to fit it in Naruto's body _without_ it messing with anything else in his body.

'This guy is Ruby's dream boyfriend... a boy and _also_ a gun.' Yang thought with a chuckle to herself. "So, Naruto... What makes you think that people won't come for you?" Yang asked, and Naruto opened up his arm and showed a spot where something was missing. There were wires around it, but there was nothing where the wires would connect.

"I took out the tracking chip in my arm. Then I stuck it up the butt of a cat." Naruto told them seriously. Yep, the good thing about having a chip inside of his head that told him where things were, showed him where a tracking device was. Even if the Atlas Military wanted to find him, they were hard pressed to do it. They didn't install a control unit in his brain, because they knew that if they did that he would be little more than a robot that follows orders.

That was a bad thing.

The point of a robot with a human soul, and a human mind, was the ability to think for itself. The ability to be able to use creative thinking to come up with new answers. Not to mention, the man who built Naruto's body wanted Naruto to be able to feel emotion. He couldn't do that if something put something in his brain that controlled him.

"Why a cat?" Ruby asked with a pout. Poor kitty, being chased around by people who were looking for a robot.

"Uh, duh... Cats are hard to catch." Naruto said as his mind drifted back to Tora. Yang nodded her head in agreement, while Ruby messed with something in Naruto's back. She was measuring the available space he had, so that she could figure out exactly how much she had to work with.

"True... So, Ruby... guess who got into Beacon?" Yang rhetorically asked, since the second she asked the answer should have been obvious.

"Dad is going to be teaching at Beacon?" Ruby asked with a confused tone. Naruto snorted, since even he would have gotten that hint. The answer was Yang, Yang was going to Beacon. Yang was the one who got into Beacon, but Ruby seemed to not be able to pick up hints so well.

Yang smacked Ruby on the head open palmed.

"Yes, Dad is _so_ going to Beacon... I am going to Beacon. Dad is not." Yang corrected Ruby with an amused tone and face. It would seem that Yang was pretty easily amused, just like how Ruby was a puppy. She was easy to excite, so easy that you could excite her with the most simple of things.

"Man, that sounds awesome! Props for making it into Beacon! High fives all around!" Naruto said as he raised both of his hands, and turned on his quick heating.

"I know right/That is so awesome!" Yang and Ruby shouted together, and they didn't even think about who they were about to high five. They were caught up in the excitement and energy of the moment. Naruto watched in slow motion as they started to move their hands to high five him, not remembering what was going to happen to them.

'Idiots...' Naruto thought to himself as they touched his hands.

"HOT!" Ruby shouted out as she collapsed onto her back and blew on her hand.

"I am retarded!" Yang yelled out when she realized that she had fallen for the SAME trick that she fell for less than two hours ago. She was holding her hand as well, and she started to blow on it. Ruby was pouting at Naruto, for doing that to her so many times in a row.

"Not as stupid as Ruby." Naruto reminded Yang, and Ruby tried to smack Naruto in the back of the head.

"HOT!" Ruby shouted out when she burned her hand on his head. Naruto looked back at her, and he turned on his Cooling System. It took seconds for his body to cool back down, and the fans in his head were spinning at high speeds. One sucked in air into his body, and forced it to flow at high speed in him, while the other was releasing the air on the other side. Cool air went in, and hot air left his body. Not to mention one had a very powerful AC built into it, which dramatically helped the process.

"You have a point there." Yang agreed with Naruto's statement, and Ruby whimpered at them.

"Meanies! I am not stupid, I'm just not smart!" Ruby told them, while the two of them shared a look.

"I don't know, I think stupid Ruby is adorable. Don't you think so Yang?" Naruto asked the playful girl. Yang nodded and she pat Ruby on the head.

"Hey, no hard feelings. We are just messing with you." Yang told her sister, who smiled for a moment. If they were just messing with her, she guessed that she could deal with it better.

"Yeah, it isn't like you think cutting a penny into four pieces turns it into quarters." Naruto told her, and Ruby looked at him.

"Technically, you CAN cut a penny into quarters... quarters also means four equal pieces. So... yeah... you can cut a penny into quarters." Yang commented to Naruto, since technically when you cut a penny into four pieces you did by definition get quarters. Of course, it was a different kind of quarter, but still.

"That makes me feel sad for some reason... poor penny." Ruby said as she mourned the loss of the imaginary penny that was getting cut into quarters.

What kind of person would cut a penny into quarters?

 **-Mistral-**

"Achoo!" Pyrrha Nikos sneezed as she punched a punching bag for her workout. Pyrrha was an attractive girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl had vibrant green eyes, and she wore a bronze head protector. She had crystal green earrings, and she had a very well off body. Large breasts on a narrow waist, and good hips. Long legs, and a tall height of 6'0". The girl wore a rather revealing top that showed her cleavage, a brown and bronze armor leather greek top. She wore a brown skirt to go with it, and a red hip cape. She had a bronze forearm guard over her left glove.

Her weapons were a red and gold spear, and a bronze shield.

"I feel like I am hated right now." Pyrrha muttered to herself as she continued to work out.

 **-Patch-**

"So, is this your Dad?" Naruto asked as he looked a picture that was hanging on a wall. It looked like the picture had been cut in half by somebody, of course it didn't seem like Ruby or Yang knew of this fact. It was of two people, but Naruto could see a hand belonging to somebody else in the cut off part.

It was a man and a woman.

The man was a man that seemed to be a little shorter than 6 feet tall. He had peach colored skin, about a shade darker than what Naruto used to have. He had short, messy blond hair on a heart shaped face... like the kind he had and the hair he had, but less spiky. He had rounded, but sharp, blue eyes in the same color that he had. He had a playful smile like the one that... Naruto had. He was well muscled like Naruto had been, with the same general bodytype.

He wore an orange t-shirt in a lighter orange, underneath a brown vest. The man had an orange cloth tied around his right arm and a brown forarm protector. He finished it off with darker orange pants that ended around his shins.

'This man looks _just_ like a slightly different mee. Put some whisker marks on this dude, lighten his skin a little, and spike his hair and boom... Naruto.' Naruto thought as he looked at the guy in the picture. Taiyang Xiao Long could pass for him so easily that it was funny to Naruto.

The woman, who Naruto guessed was the same Summer Rose from the headstone, was a shorter girl. She was mostly covered by her white cloak with the hode up. The fact she wore black clothes though wasn't hidden. She had on a black skirt, and she had Ruby's... everything. This woman was an older Ruby with the same everything, only slightly longer hair than Ruby. The same black hair, the same red rips to the black hair, the same silver eyes and same eye shape.

"Yep, that is Mom and Dad." Yang commented, even though she looked nothing like Summer in the slightest she still considered the woman her mother.

"When they were at Beacon, Mom was the leader of the team. They were Team STRQ with our Uncle Qrow." Ruby spoke with a smile on her face.

"So how old do you have to be to go to Beacon?" Naruto asked curiously. He may give this school a shot, since it seemed like it was close.

"17, but to you start a training school like Signal at 14 and. Beacon is a 4 year school, and Signal is a 3 year one." Yang commented, since she recently finished Signal. She had taken a test to get into Beacon, and she passed it. Ruby was still at Signal, but she was hoping to get into Beacon.

'I went to the academy at 5 and left at 12.' Naruto thought to himself. It would seem that while his world sent children in the world to fight for their country at age 12, the people of this world didn't finish their training until they were 21. By a time a ninja was 21, they had 7 years of training and 9 years of actual experience in real life combat.

The differences in this world and his world were actually pretty cool to him, let him see how different a military village was from a place like this.

"So, you were built as some kind of... super battle android?" Ruby asked Naruto as she looked at his parts again. She wanted to see if she would be able to recreate some of this, to make spare parts for Naruto should he ever need it.

"I wouldn't call him 'super', because he doesn't have a tank cannon." Yang mentioned as she looked at Naruto. If anything, he looked like he would be good at close combat.

"Are you some kind of super battle puppy?" Naruto asked her, and she realized that she might have come off as offensive. Ruby smiled awkwardly, since she didn't mean to say something like that.

"Sorry." Ruby told him, and Naruto nodded.

"Despite what you think, I was human before this. I was hurt really badly, so they took my soul and put it in this body. That was why I ran away from them. I'm not their weapon... They didn't even ask me. I would rather die than be somebody's tool." Naruto said with his fist gripped. Nobody asked him what _he_ wanted.

"That is do... saaaaaad!" Ruby cried out with tears rolling down her cheeks, and Naruto looked at Yang, who shrugged.

"Ruby cries at sad stuff." Yang spoke, before the sound of a dog barking and door opening was heard.

Yang and Ruby looked at Naruto with wide eyes, Yang grabbed Naruto and picked him up, before she ran towards her room and placed him inside of it. She ran back to the living room, and she sat on the couch with a smile on her face.

"Hey girls." Taiyang spoke with a smile as he went into the kitchen, and the girls shared a look.

They were so busted!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 I canz fly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Here I thought you wanted to introduce me to your family." Naruto commented dryly as he watched Ruby taking apart his body. Now, normally Naruto would be a bit iffy about this, but Ruby was doing this for his own good. She was getting the measurements, materials, and designs for all of his parts. So she had to take him apart completely to do it, though she was being very gentle with his EC (Energy Core) that contained his soul. For most of the things, it was simply taking off the covering for it, but some things could easily be removed.

Well, once they were unlocked, which Naruto did before he allowed her to start doing this.

"Why do you need to be on my lap?" Yang asked Naruto as she sat on Ruby's bed, holding Naruto's head on her lap.

"Well... I don't think dad will take this well. I want to... ease him into my robot friend." Ruby explained to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't get my question answered." Yang mentioned, and she moved Naruto up a little so that she and he could stare eye to eye. Naruto snorted, or he imitated a snort, and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You have very plush thighs. It is like I am being held by a very dumb, cloud." Naruto told Yang, who grinned at him for the compliment.

"Thanks, I have some nice thighs, don't I?" Yang asked rhetorically, and Naruto started to count down. Ruby did it as well, because Naruto never complimented her. He had actually insulted her twice in the same sentence, but Yang didn't seem to realize that. "HEY! My thighs are toned muscle, not fat! Also, I am a fun lover, not dumb!" Yang shouted at Naruto, who gave her a grin.

"I didn't say fat, I said plush... your thighs wouldn't look 'plush' if you didn't wear shorts that were so tight. Also, I'm stupid, so I can tell you for a _fact_ that you are stupid." Naruto confirmed, with the old saying of 'it takes one to know one'/

"How can YOU be stupid? You are directly connected to the internet, AND you have a ton of stuff downloaded into your brain." Ruby asked Naruto with a dull tone. Robots were not suppose to be able to be stupid. They were given a ton of information before they were even turned on, allowing them to know what to do. Even normal robots without souls couldn't be called stupid. They were very logical, and they only followed strict orders, but not stupid.

"I. Was. Once. Human. I would rather be be a fool, than lose anymore of my humanity by pretending to be smart using the robot method." Naruto told her sternly. So what if he had the potential to use his brain to download entire libraries on the internet? He wasn't going to use that ability, because it went against the hard working spirit he had. He would rather spend the time working for something, than instantly get it.

It meant more to him.

"Okay then... So, any questions for us?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"I would rather not talk while Ruby is playing with my gears." Naruto admitted with a dull tone. Ruby had her hand in the core of his balance, which was located in the lower hips... in the butt area. Naruto, to appear more human, had the general butt design (if a toned one) built into his lower back. It was faint, but the shape was there.

"So pervy... Anyway Ruby, how are you going to take him places with you without drawing attention?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. They couldn't just leave Naruto in her room for the rest of their lives. That sounded like a horrible existance to her, for once, Naruto had a sense of smell and could easily tell one thing.

Yang needed to get a different hobby that wasn't playing with herself.

The Sexual Pheromones in the room, while not detectable to the human or even faunus nose, was easily detected and analyzed by robo sensors.

"I want to use Naruto's designs, to copy it and make a Tiny-Naruto! Then I can remote link him to the tiny body, and he could travel in my pocket!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"Throw me at Ruby." Naruto told Yang, who lifted him high up, before chunking him at the red cloaked girl. Naruto smacked her in the head, before he bounced up into the air. Ruby was in a daze at the metal head that smacked her skull, before she was smacked again when gravity took effect and Naruto came back down.

"Oof..." Ruby gasped as she fell onto her side holding her head, and Naruto started to roll over to Yang to hold again.

"I have clothes, and I can pass for human. Just build me magnetic shoes that I can put my feet in, and pretend to have human feet." Naruto told her. He could easily pass for human, so long as nobody actually touched his hands or the sides of his head. If Ruby took care of his feet, then he would be able to pass even more for human.

"If you were once human, why are you so okay with being taken apart?" Yang asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, I trust Ruby. We just met, but she seems like a good person. Also, I have need somebody good with fixing things. Better her do this now, than do it later when I truly need it." Naruto told Yang with a dull tone. Did he want Ruby taking him apart piece by piece, and putting him back together? No, he didn't. He didn't want her to do that, but it was what he needed her to do.

"You trust me... awesome, I am going to add SO many weapons to you." Ruby said with a smile on her face, and Naruto looked at her with a dull face.

"Please don't. I just need some kind of blade for right now. Something that can collapse and be stored in my arm or something." Naruto told her as Yang tossed his head around out of boredom. Naruto snapped at her fingers, and bit down hard enough to prevent her from tossing him anymore.

She gave him a hard look.

"That hurts, stop." Yang warned Naruto, who stopped and gave her a hard look in return. It didn't work, because who would be intimidated by a servered head?

"Then don't treat me like a... dog?" Naruto asked when he saw a small dog walking into the room, and Yang looked over to see Zwei, the family pet. Zwei looked towards to Naruto's head, and started to pant. Ruby was busying herself by playing around with the parts for Naruto.

Naruto froze his face when Taiyang walked into the room.

"Hey girls... what is that?" Taiyang asked, and Yang laughed nervously. She didn't know how to explain this at all.

"I am Sex-Bot. Made to order Sexual Robot for Yang Xiao Long. My sole purpose, as requested by Mitress Yang, is to satisfy her increasing, high levels of sexual fetishes and desires that are being quote 'repressed by my dumb dad' in the words of Yang Xiao Long." Naruto spoke robotically, the best thing about having fake vocal parts was that he could imitate any voice he wanted to freely. If he didn't want to have his own voice, he could make a new one.

Yang's jaw dropped as she looked at Naruto, who was purposely making "beep" noises to mask the fact that he was laughing at her.

"... Eh?" Taiyang spoke weakly as he leaned up against the wall, pale in the face as he heard something horrifying.

"Dendrophilia, Mucophilia, Futanari, Gang-Bang, Living Vibrator, Stimming, Mechanophilia are simply a few of the preprogramed fetishes that Mistress Yang Xiao Long has requested be installed in my databanks." Naruto continued on, and Yang paled and looked at her pale father, who was shaking in the legs.

"No Dad, you have it all wrong!" Yang tried to defend herself.

'Tree fetish... snot fetish... don't know what that is... ew... gross... isn't that slang for electricity fetish? I am the one with the Mechanophilia, since I love machines.' Ruby thought to herself as she ignored what was going on for the most part. She knew that Naruto was messing with Yang and Taiyang, no need to get worked up herself over it.

"Anal Fisting, Double Vaginal Fisting-" Naruto continued to speak, before Yang threw his head out the window and looked at her father.

"Listen Dad, I... oh my god he actually fainted." Yang commented when she noticed her dad was crying on the ground, knocked out.

"He fainted at Anal Fisting." Ruby explained to Yang, and the sounds of flames were heard as Naruto came back into the room with jets of fire propelling him from his neck. Naruto stopped the flames, and he landed on the ground.

"My head flies." Naruto spoke with a grin.

*Bam*

Yang kicked Naruto as hard as she could, and sent him flying right back out of the window. Now her dad would forever believe her to be a pervert with a lot of fetishes. Worst part, Naruto was a robot so it was hard for her to deny it. It wasn't like she could explain him away in a convincing way, when all Naruto had to do was pretend to be a sex-bot and Yang's defenses would be crushed.

"Hey!... Nevermind, just get Dad to the couch. You might be able to play off that talk as a dream." Ruby helped Yang as she started to put Naruto back together. It wasn't hard, she just needed to attach the arms and legs, and also close up the chest again. Naruto's head came back into the room, and he was grinning still.

"Okay, how cool are these?" Naruto asked, looking on the bright side, though Ruby grabbed his head and reattached it to his body.

"Very cool." Ruby agreed, and Naruto raised his hand up with a super excited look.

"High five, now we can fly around together!" Naruto shouted out, and Ruby thought about it with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, flying sounds awesome! HOT!" Ruby screamed out when she high fived Naruto, only to jump back in shock.

How many times was she going to fall for that?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
